


霸道的幼稚鬼（ABO）

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: 主昊坤，副丞坤。180610南京FM 现背文





	霸道的幼稚鬼（ABO）

“哥哥，今天在舞台上，我闻到你的信息素了。你是故意在台上散发出来勾引我的吗？那该死的玫瑰味儿，燥热得我衣服都脱了。操，今天非得好好惩罚你不可。别怪我不客气了，哥哥。”

这是今天的黄明昊下台之后对蔡徐坤说的第一句话。

 

队长蔡徐坤跟忙内黄明昊的关系，在团内是公开的秘密，上至队友下至工作人员，大家都心照不宣。蔡徐坤原本打算隐瞒，可他的伴侣黄明昊偏偏是个爱显摆的臭屁男孩，跟所有人都宣誓了主权——队长这么美，在这群如狼似虎的A堆里，蔡徐坤这样的绝色美人，时时刻刻都处在危险之中。

他之所以选择黄明昊，也是因为他的强势。年纪虽小，行动力却是全团的top，喜欢他的人不少，但像黄明昊那样敢把喜欢写在脸上并付诸行动，而且不避讳粉丝和镜头的人，的确没别人了。

 

今天在台上释放信息素，的确是个意外。而这个意外发生的导火索，就是范丞丞。

 

蔡徐坤今天的纹身贴是临上台前黄明昊才给他贴上的，贴在那个位置也是黄明昊的主意。“我就是要让大家看看你发骚的样子又得不到，今晚下台了我就要和这样的你做爱。”

可是范丞丞竟然趁坐在蔡徐坤旁边的机会伸手摸了他脖子上的纹身贴。

脖子敏感的蔡徐坤，在范丞丞指尖的刺激下，浓郁的玫瑰信息素不受控制地发散了出来。

感受到这股熟悉玫瑰味的黄明昊，一下子气炸了。他内心的占有欲和攻击性令他的信息素也爆炸似的在舞台上蔓延开来，目光汹汹地锁定在范丞丞身上。罪魁祸首范丞丞被这膨胀的信息素压制得全场不再敢靠近蔡徐坤。

 

这是黄明昊这些年来第一次在舞台上脱衣服。

这个行为里包含了他的攻击性，他的占有欲，以及他的愤怒。

他原本是想炫耀般的给众人展示他的宝贝哥哥的魅惑，却没想玩过了火。他气他的哥哥，释放了太多诱人的魅力在舞台上，但他本质又很爱享受舞台的蔡徐坤，他很矛盾，他气自己的矛盾，但他不想承认，于是只能迁怒到范丞丞身上。

他脱衣服引起了全场最大的轰动，也吸引了所有的眼光。他的愤怒全部化为充满力量的舞蹈动作，衣角随着他的动作在空中扬起，肋骨处蔡徐坤为他贴上的纹身贴也露了出来。

黄明昊的信息素在舞台上乱窜，上台前打了抑制剂的蔡徐坤，闻到自己伴侣爆发出的海盐味，差点在台上软了腿。多年培养出的舞台素养令他没有丧失最后的理智，只是在Mack Daddy顶胯的部分，他的欲望无法掩饰地写在了脸上。

 

终于坚持到了下台的最后一刻。

 

黄明昊将蔡徐坤拽到了没有人的化妆室，反锁门之后便将人抵在门上，一只手不算温柔地掐在蔡徐坤贴着拉链纹身的脖子上，另一只手压住下巴，粗暴地吻了上去，蔡徐坤被他压制得呼吸困难，却无法逃出他的掌心。黄明昊松了手，低头开始舔舐蔡徐坤的拉链纹身，故意发出啧啧的水声，蔡徐坤被刺激地喉结不断地上下滚动，每一次喉结的滚动都会被黄明昊含在嘴里用力吮吸。

黄明昊取下腰上那条镂空设计的皮带，捆在了蔡徐坤的脖子上。脖子上的拉链纹身贴和镂空皮带交叉形成了一个漂亮的黑色十字架，架在蔡徐坤的喉咙处。他拉着皮带将蔡徐坤拽在自己面前，又经过一番湿漉激烈的唇枪舌战后，黄明昊带着怒气质问了起来。

“被范丞丞那只蠢鹅摸一把你就控制不住了？我他妈上台前给你打的抑制剂是假货吗？”

“Justin……我的脖子敏感你又不是不知道……”

“坤坤，你是想被范丞丞操才会这样吗？昨天也是，你跟他的互动，你以为我没看见？”

蔡徐坤被黄明昊问得哑口无言，他总不能说，范丞丞在自己身边释放着那股子青橙味，他被挑逗到了吧。

蔡徐坤伸手环住跟他一般高的黄明昊的脖子，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的下巴向黄明昊撒着娇，娇嗔地叫着Justin，这一招一直以来都是最好使的，他想快点用一场激烈的性事结束黄明昊的质问，更要紧的是解决他已经无法抑制的发情状态。

可是今天的黄明昊，竟然无动于衷。

“想要吗？”

黄明昊冷冰冰地问道。

“Justin，我错了……赶紧给我嘛~~”

蔡徐坤边说边脱掉了黑色的风衣外套，他白嫩的肌肤从背心宽大的敞口一览无余。

 

这时，门外传来了脚步声，随之而来的是一股青橙味。

黄明昊将们开了一个缝，确认只有范丞丞一个人之后，他开门将范丞丞一把拉进了化妆室。

 

状况外的范丞丞，表情由刚进门的一脸懵逼转变为了合不拢嘴的惊讶，他重重地咽了一下口水。眼前的这番春色，不用人说他也知道这间屋子在发生着什么事情，他的信息素也不可避免地被刺激得一下子释放了出来。

化妆室弥漫着黄明昊的海盐味和蔡徐坤的玫瑰香，蔡徐坤衣服已经滑到了手臂，雪白的肩头和胸口袒露了大半在外面，面色潮红，眼神朦胧，嘴唇又红又肿。

最要命的，是脖子上那条皮带。

太色情了。

看到这一幕的范丞丞，性器不争气地立马抬了头。

“范丞丞，你是不是想要我的宝贝？”  
范丞丞低着头不敢说话，黄明昊年纪虽小，攻击性却是九个人里最强的。

“你想要，我今晚就把我宝贝借你用用。”

听到这话的范丞丞，无法掩饰内心的渴望，他抬头看着黄明昊，眼神放光。

“我问你话呢，范丞丞。”

一旁的蔡徐坤急得快哭了，拉着黄明昊的手使劲摇。

“Justin！我错了真的不是你想的那样，呜呜呜……”

“今晚我就满足你们。”

说罢黄明昊就走到化妆室的沙发上坐下，抬手示意范丞丞让他上。

“你认真的？”范丞丞小心翼翼地转头问黄明昊，声音里带着一丝颤巍巍的期待。

“你他妈哪来这么多话，是男人就赶紧上，别让我宝贝等急了，他发情好久了。”

 

蔡徐坤听到这番话后吓得跑到黄明昊面前跪下，哭啼啼地求黄明昊不要这样对他。“Justin，你对我最好了不是吗？”

“是啊，你看我对你多好，你想换口味，我就让你换。”黄明昊伸手拉住蔡徐坤脖子上的皮带，将人禁锢在自己面前。“范丞丞，来吧，他跑不掉了。”

范丞丞进门时呆头呆脑的模样在这一刻荡然无存，仿佛换了一个人似的，眼神清冷，目光凌冽。他缓缓走向蔡徐坤，边走边解下皮带，早已勃起的性器弹了出来，走上前粗暴地脱下了蔡徐坤的裤子。  
蔡徐坤满脸是泪，黄明昊伸手擦拭着，却也没有阻止范丞丞的动作。他从口袋里掏出一只软膏递给了范丞丞。

“你他妈揣着这货上台？”

“我跟我宝贝每次下台了第一件事就是做爱，别啰嗦，干活。”

范丞丞将软膏挤在手心，然后抹在了蔡徐坤粉嫩的后穴上，他的手指感受到蔡徐坤穴口的收缩，一根手指立马就探了进去。蔡徐坤呜咽着扭动身子想要反抗，却被黄明昊一把拽住，把原本在地上跪着的蔡徐坤拉扯到了沙发上，四肢撑着跪在他的身上。这个高度更佳方便了范丞丞的动作，他一下子又加了两根手指在蔡徐坤后穴里搅动着。黄明昊拉过蔡徐坤的头，亲吻着他脸上滚落的泪珠。“宝贝，别哭了，我在的。”在黄明昊的安慰下，蔡徐坤也从一开始的抗拒，放下了警惕的心房，开始感受着来自下体的爱抚。

扩张差不多后，范丞丞取出手指，将自己的性器慢慢插了进去。

“呜呜啊~~~Justin~”

插入之后蔡徐坤叫了黄明昊的名字，虽说原本就是黄明昊的人，可操着的人不叫自己的名字，还是令他不太爽，赌气似的加大了力度，将性器一捅到底然后又抽到穴口，这样来回几下后蔡徐坤终于开口了。“范丞丞，你快一点嘛~”

听到这软糯的乞求，范丞丞双手扶上蔡徐坤的腰，大开大合地抽送起来，蔡徐坤紧致的穴肉吸附着他的肉棒，发情的Omega分泌出的液体在操弄下发出暧昧的水声。“操，你这宝贝的小穴可真够舒服的。”

黄明昊听到这样的夸奖，得意地笑了笑，亲了一口蔡徐坤的脸蛋，然后抬起眼看着范丞丞说：“好好感受吧，这就是我的宝贝。”

范丞丞不知道黄明昊为什么要这么做，但他也顾不上那么多。觊觎很久的美人现在就在自己身下，还有什么不满足的？他感受着蔡徐坤的甬道，感受着蔡徐坤的呻吟，感受着这场属于自己但又不属于自己的性事，他的肉棒每一下都完全抽出然后再完全插入，仿佛在每一寸穴肉努力留下自己的印记。蔡徐坤用嘴咬住黄明昊的裤链，牙齿咬着拉链头将裤子解开，然后脱下了黄明昊的裤子。黄明昊硕大肿胀的性器弹在蔡徐坤的脸上，蔡徐坤舔了几下柱体，舌头在蘑菇头打了个圈，然后就张开嘴将整根肉棒含在了嘴里上下吮吸了起来。

“呜啊~Justin~你好大~”

如此情色的画面刺激着范丞丞，他的频率越来越快，情不自禁低下头在蔡徐坤的背上落下一个吻，却被黄明昊狠狠地瞪了一眼。他将怨气化为身下的动作，肉棒在甬道里疯狂抽插。“不许射在我宝贝里面。”在一阵失去章法的抽插后，范丞丞拔出性器，撸动着射在了蔡徐坤的背上。

“舒服了吗？宝贝。”

“不够~人家还要你的嘛~”

范丞丞在得到了满足后，也不愿继续参与这场性事，提上裤子叹了口气走了。

“这两口子脑子里都在想什么，我怎么觉得我就是个用来泄欲的工具呢？”范丞丞心里一边觉得委屈，一边又满足于终于操到了想了好久的美人。脑袋虽大，但很多事他都想不通，溜了溜了。

 

化妆室里，队长和忙内的性事才刚刚开始。

蔡徐坤跨坐在黄明昊身上，将黄明昊的性器扶在自己刚被操过的穴口，慢慢坐了下去。

刚才范丞丞的操弄并没能完全满足他，于是他现在坐在黄明昊身上，卖力地将自己饥渴的后穴往黄明昊的肉棒上送。皮带还在他的脖子上系着，垂在他的胸前晃动着。黄明昊坐了起来，双手温柔地搂住蔡徐坤的腰，低头亲吻着蔡徐坤凸起的两点，伸出舌头在凸起上打着圈爱抚着。蔡徐坤将腿缠绕到黄明昊的后腰，用脚趾在他的背上磨蹭着。

毕竟是自己的情人，身上的敏感点，互相都很清楚。黄明昊被蔡徐坤撩拨得决定夺回主动权。

“宝贝，把我抱紧了。”

蔡徐坤双手环抱住黄明昊的肩膀，双腿紧紧缠住黄明昊的腰，被黄明昊托着臀部抱了起来。蔡徐坤很瘦，抱起来毫不费力。黄明昊就用这个姿势抱着蔡徐坤操动了起来，在重力的帮助下，每一次落下他的肉棒都会顶到蔡徐坤的最深处。这个姿势带给蔡徐坤的刺激太大了，他已经无法抑制地发出了高声的浪叫。“啊~呜~~啊~~Justin~~好棒~~好爽~~~”蔡徐坤的性器夹在他和黄明昊的身体之间，被肉体摩擦着也得到了照顾。

在顶到一个光滑的区域后，黄明昊加快了抽动的速度，朝着那个点疯狂地击打。“啊……就是那里……啊啊不行了呜呜~~”蔡徐坤趴在黄明昊肩头，淫叫和呼吸都落在黄明昊的耳畔，黄明昊顶到G点旁边的生殖腔，把蔡徐坤吓了个激灵。“不行，现在不行呜呜~~”接下来还有这么多场巡演，黄明昊当然知道现在不是时候，他只是想看下他的宝贝花容失色的样子，可爱极了。他吻住蔡徐坤的双唇，身下的动作越来越快。“宝贝，我们一起射吧。”他对着G点发起最后的冲击，在一阵猛烈的抽插后，他将精液射在了甬道内，蔡徐坤射出来的精液沾在了他们两人的胸膛。

黄明昊将蔡徐坤放回沙发上，帮他清理着残局。

 

“Justin，你好坏~为什么要让那个蠢鹅操人家嘛~”

“因为我要让你知道，除了我以外的人，都不能满足你。”

“哼，幼稚。”


End file.
